Boy and cat couple
by RainbowFire03
Summary: Is it possible for a Female exceed and a male human fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Boy and cat

Hargeon town

8-island restaurant

Carla POV

"Alright here is your meals blue sky Bolognese, 3 beast man curry and 3 holly soda" I said in my human form place the food on the table for three teenage boys

"Thank you Carla" said the three teenage boys

I walk away from the table and head to the counter where's Yajima wiping down the counter.

"Carla thank you for helping with the restaurant" said Yajima

"It's my pleasure thanks since Wendy went on a mission with Chelia, and Happy not bothering me giving me fish I finally got my free time" I said

"Maybe you can go find that special someone on your free time" said Yajima

My face turned red when he said that " special someone why would you think that" I asked

"Well you've been in your human form and A lot of boys are eyeballing you" he said

"I don't think a human male don't want a Exceed girl" I said

"Oh don't say that why don't you take a hour break"

"You know what I think I need a break anything to get out of this conversation" I said and left the restaurant

"Me being with a human male that old man is crazy" I said walking to the Hargeon Harbor

If I looked at the beautiful sea I saw a A familiar person at the harbor Who is also looking at the sea "Wait isn't that Romeo" I said

Romeo POV

What a day what a peaceful day I can't believe it I wasted seven years right in the spot waiting for Natsu and everyone to come home and some reason is my favorite spot I close my eyes until I heard a familiar voice "Sea is beautiful isn't it"

I turned around I see Carla in her human form wearing Eight island uniform "Carla what are you doing here" I asked

"I'm working at the eight islands restaurant while Wendy's on a mission" she she answered

"Well this is where never thought you and Wendy be separated" I said

" she's a grown girl I don't have to baby her" she said

" but that's all you do" I said laughing

"Shut up anyway what are you doing here" she asked

I turn my Attention to the sea "I was wearing for all of you guys to come back for seven years every time I finish the mission I come here waiting for all for you all And for some reason now that you guys are back I can't stop coming back here, even though that you guys came back I still feel weak" I said

Carla place here hand on my shoulder "I am so sorry Romeo that you been waiting for 7 years but look at you now you're a great kid, you learn magic And now that we're back we're gonna help you become the strongest wizard together

"Geez thanks Carla" I said

"No problem listen You can come to the eight islands restaurant I can give you free food" she said

" thank" I said

Carla POV

"I should hurry my breakers is almost over" that I continue to run to the restaurant I had a strange feeling that I'm being followed Hey so we turned around and see three men wearing cloak.

I use my magic Aera to get away from them, Just when I got up in the air one of the men shoot long chains from hands

The chain grab my legs and the man pull me down to the ground hard as I try to get up I got jumped by the strangers one guy held my legs and Another man held my arm behind my back And handgagged my mouth.

I so scared I was shocked I try to break free but I can't " struck all you want but you'll never break free sweetheart" Said one of the man


	2. Chapter 2

Cat First kiss

West side of Hargeon town

Carl POV

As I was captured by a couple strangers they took me to abandon building, when we enter the building I managed to loosen the chan and kick them and use my head to headbutt the man who held my arm behind my back.

when I get free from them I tried her use my magic Aera To escape but just one my wings came out a man jumped on me again give me a body triangle lock " I told you sweetheart you're not going anywhere" he said Giving me a lick on my face

" Who are you what do you want from me" I said in the fear voice

"You don't know us that's hurt Does Orochi fin ring a bell" he said

"The Orochi fin "

"That's right my name is Nelson After we fail invading Margaret Town We want revenge and we were going to start off with the sky sister we couldn't find them until we phone you and we're gonna have a lot of fun with you starting with this give me a Disgusting French kiss.

As I was struggle by the man gave me my first kiss I feel like I want to throw up and his tongue in my mouth while he was doing that the other men tore off My eight islands uniform Which now I'm Bare naked

When Nelson broke the kiss I spit The saliva out of my mouth and burst into tears "What's the matter was that your first kiss" he said

I turn my head to him and nodded

"Oh don't worry it's not over yet" He said Even though he still got me in this submission hold he rotated me by making me stick out bare back "Hey No you're a member of Fairy Tail Too bad that Mark is going to be ruined bring on the whip boys

The Three members of Orochi fin bring out whip starting whipping my back I want to resist the pain on my back so badly but I started to scream "Look at all those blood mark on your back"

"Go ahead scream all you want we put a sound barrier around the building, and after we're done with you we're going to go after your blue haired girl" he said

When I heard it said that I said something that I would never going to say " please no I beg of you I'll do anything you say"

" anything you said very well you become my woman and join Orochi fin" he said

" very well it a deal" How do I made a deal with them he French kiss again,I am so scary shock and shame but confuse Can I be happy that a male human have a thing for me no not like this someone please save me

Just when we broke the kiss And explosion destroy the wall And outside of the explosion a person enter the building, it was the one person I was so happy to see

"Romeo" I scream

" hello my name is Romeo Conbolt And I got new spells try out any of you guys fired up to fight me" he said


	3. Chapter 3

Cat rescue and boy Reward

Carla POV

"Carla are you OK" said Romeo

As I was about to say is something Nelson duct taped my mouth and tape both of my hands together, lift me up and place me on his shoulder.

"It's just the kid while you guys take care of him I'm gonna take this lady to special room" Said Nelson

Three of Nelson's team member started attack Romeo, Nelson carry me to another Room the only thing in our room was a mattress he placed me on the mattress and lock door.

"You look confuse don't you remember what you said you said your going to be my woman it's time for you to keep that promise" he said

Even though my legs is chained up I tried to kick him in the face, but he Dodge it and pinned me down on the mattress "Still got a little fighting in you" he said removing the tapes from my mouth.

"I will never be your woman"I said

"Really who's going to save you that boy he's going to get clobbered So I suggest you just give up let just have some fun" He said

As he sat on the mattress He placed me on his lap he French kissed me again and sliding his hands down my skirt I feel like I'm in hell not only I'm going to be this guy woman but poor Romeo Risk his life trying to save me who is probably dead already.

As he continues to do pervy stuff to me there was a knock on the door "guess that mean your friend is dead". After I heard He said I started to cry and feel bad " just get rid of the body OK, now where were we when we were interrupted. Just when he was about to kiss me again, There was another knock on the door.

Nelson push me off his lap and walked up to the door " can't you guys just let me make love to my woman for a-" just when he was about to finish a sentence Romeo bust through the door and punch him.

"Romeo" I said in enjoy

Just when Romeo remove the chain and tape I hug him so tight "Thank you so much but how did you find me" I asked

"You didn't came back from the Eight islands restaurant so so I was looking for you then I saw the A banded warehouse having a magic barrier And so here I am.

When I was about to say something Nelson was right behind Romeo raising a crowbar in about to hit Romeo "look out" I said.

Romeo made his hand into a fist and red fire cover it fist "RED FIRE:RED FALCO" Call me a punch Nelson with his Flame fist Sending Nelson flying out of the building.

After seeing Romeo defeating Nelson I looked at Romeo Certainly started to blush.

Romeo POV

Carla Hotel room

After Orochi fin Went to jail we want to Carla hotel room to treat Carla wounds "thanks for treating my wound Romeo" said Carla back in her Exceed form.

"No problem but sorry I can't do anything about the guy kissing you in the mouth" I said

" please don't remind me I can't believe that was my first kiss" she said cry in tear

As She was crying I lift her up and hug her "Everything's gonna be OK" I said

Since it was getting late I tuck Carla in bed "Where you going to sleep Romeo" she asked

"i'm going to sleep in the tub in the bathroom OK so get some rest will be hanging out tomorrow good night" i said

Carla POV

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and I can't stop thinking about Romeo after what he did it with was surprising do I have the handle that Orochi fin member. I got out of bed and walk to the bathroom and see him sleeping in the tub peacefully,I kneel down and looking at him."He is quite handsome boy" as I was stroking his hair I looked at his lips and thinking about kissing him maybe I'll get the taste out of my mouth from that Orochi fin member.

When I was about to kiss him on the lips I stepped think I I shouldn't steal his first kiss It's not right I'll be worse than that Orochi fin Nelson

Fairy tail guild

I told everybody what happened to me about Orochi fin and Romeo.

"Oh Carla I am so sorry I should never left you please forgive me"said Wendy hugging me

"It's all right Wendy I forgive you" I said

"I can't believe those guys came back" said lucy

"I'm so surprised the Romeo took care of those guys I bet he was fired up for it" said Natsu

"Yes Romeo was amazing I owe him big-time" I said

"I hope this means that you would start transforming into a human and stay in your Exceed form" said Happy

As annoying as he said that I transform into human form And smacked Happy to the ground.

"Did you give Romeo a reward for saving you" said Erza

" no I never thought about giving him a reward or can I give him" I said

When I was thinking of giving Romeo some thing, he enter the guild Wendy walk up to him to say thank you for saving me.

I thought of an idea for Romeo reward, I walk "Romeo" I said

"Yes Carla" said Romeo

I stand on tiptoe to get close to his face to give him a kiss on the lip, Everyone in the guild was surprised, Happy on the other shock and pass out.

When I broke the kiss Romeo look Speechless

"That your reward and you're a better kisser then that Orochi fin wizard" I said to him and walk out of the guild


	4. Chapter 4

Cat reason boy Crush

Romeo school

Romeo POV

It be three weeks since Carla kiss I haven't been in the guild, because I don't want the other talking about it and Happy giving me the death look. I don't know why did Carla kiss, but I can't avoid this.

Just when school was over I saw Carla in her human form at the school gate, getting hit on by three teenage boys

Carla POV

"Say Good looking how about you and I go somewhere fun" said teen one

"There a great candy store" said teen two

"No Thank you I'm for someone else" after I said that I saw Romeo " and there he is" the teen turn around and see Romeo just when about to up to him on of the teen grab my wrist.

"don't bother with that loser hang out with us" said teen boy 3

I give that boy a powerful kick "you shouldn't grab girl like that" I said and walk up to Romeo

We both look at each other I broke the awkward silent "can we talk" I asked

Romeo walk away I follow him it way a awkward walk, but he didn't go home head to second fairy tail guild, why would Romeo come here?

Romeo enter the building and so did I, as I enter the building and see the table, stool and everything still here "wow it look like all the old stuffy still here" I said

Romeo didn't say a word he just rush up upstair I was so mad "Romeo" I shouted I rush up stair to Attic bedroom and see Romeo Lying down on a bed

"Romeo are you living here" I ask

" it's kind of my hang out as much as I hate this building I grow attached to it would you please leave me alone" he said

I don't listen to him fact I got on top of him, and pinned him down on the bed "Not until you answer my question why are you avoiding the guild" I asked

" why the hell did you kiss me, everyone in the guild is talking about it I just wanna know why did you kiss me" he asked

" because I fall in love with you" I said

"Love?" Romeo confuse

"Yes that day you save me from that hell hole, I want to talk to you about but you haven't show your face at guild I thought because you hate me" I said

"I don't hate you Carla, in fact I kind of have a crush on you"

"You did when" I asked

"When we reform fairy tail, the time I saw your human form, but I know it was you I thought it might be wield for my a human fall in love with you" he said

After hearing that I pull him close and kiss his lip, as I kiss him he wrap his arm around my waist and kiss back until I broke the kiss I look at him "I don't think it wield" I said after I said that we continue on kissing each other and thing got pretty hot good thing we a bed.


End file.
